mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat XI
This page is a big lie. This is not true, everything written here is a liar and meaningless! '''''Mortal Kombat XI is a fighting game, it was sequel to Mortal Kombat X. It will be released in 2018 '''' Gameplay Mortal Kombat XI ''features new and returning gameplay elements. The game Introduces a new Super-Moves System a Level 1 Super-Move draining 1 Super-Meter Bar, Level 2 Super-Move draining 2 Super-Meter Bar, A finisher which drains all the 3 Super-Meter Bars, In addition to the return of Special Moves, the Super Moves are constant in every character variation while the special moves change, The finisher is considered another name for the X-Ray move. The Variations System will also return with 3 Variations for each character, with some may have unique costumes, in addition to that, Tag Team and Handicap Matches also return in this game. NetherRealm Development Team also promised the fans to have more returning and new gameplay elements, which will be announced later. Mortal Kombat XI also includes the returning mode, Create a fighter. Also, the fatalities system from 2006 game Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Create a fatality. Create a fatality where you can create you fatality at the end of the match! Plot Full Story : Mortal Kombat XI's Story Mode After the fallen Elder God Shinnok was defeated by Cassie Cage, Raiden manages to sacrifice himself by purifying Jinsei Chamber, but it proved to be senseless as the dark energy he absorbed slowly poisoned his mind and heart over time. Fearing that he's now a major threat to them after his corruption, the Elder Gods strip Raiden of his title as Protector of Earthrealm and banish him to the Netherrealm, where he seizes control of the hell plane (which had been in chaos in the aftermath of Shinnok's defeat), becomes its new ruler and runs it with an iron fist, with Liu Kang and Kitana as his primary enforcers. Now feeling betrayed by the Elder Gods he once revered, Raiden declares war on them, starting by attacking Outworld. He takes over Outworld as Netherrealm's territory. All of Outworld's warriors join Neatherrealm. Bo Rai Cho returns to Earthrealm, and helps out Fujin and the Elder Gods to stop Raiden. Since Quan Chi was killed by Scorpion, Raiden brings Shang Tsung back as the Sorcerer. Not satisfied with this, he then plans to launch an assault on the Heavens and force Armageddon upon all the realms in the universe, hoping to become the god-emperor of all realms. Earthrealm's Wind God Fujin (who's now the protector of Earthrealm after Raiden was banished to the Netherrealm and went on his rampage, now must work with the other realms to stop his fellow god), alongside The Special Forces, White Lotus Society, Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu dedicate the struggle for the salvation of their kingdoms, with not only Earthrealm but the other realms such as Edenia and Ramse must join forces against the ambitions of a revenge-seeking and power-hungry thunder god and his army of undead warriors. At the end, Raiden takes almost every Mortal Kombat bosses' power (Quan Chi, Shao Khan, Shinnok, Blaze, and Onaga.) Raiden would be the hardest boss in Mortal Kombat history. Kharacters ''Mortal Kombat XI ''contains characters, a roster of returning and new characters. Each Character has 3 Different Variations (or more DLC) which impacts both strategy and move set. So far more Characters are confirmed, Guest Characters,and DLC's: Returning Kharacters *Bo Rai Cho *Cassie Cage *Chameleon *Cyrax *D'Vorah *Darrius *Drahmin *Ermac *Erron Black *Ferra *Frost *Fujin *Goro *Havik *Hotaru *Jacqui Briggs *Jade *Kai *Khameleon *Kira *Kitana *Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin *Kung Lao *Liu Kang *Li Mei *Mileena *Moloch *Motaro *Noob Saibot *Orochi Hell Beast *Raiden *Reptile *Rain *Sareena *Scorpion *Sektor *Shang Tsung *Sindel *Shujinko *Skarlet *Sub Zero *Smoke *Takeda Takahashi *Tanya *Tremor New Kharacters * Nightcrow - The niece of Nightwolf, she is an indigenous warrior like him, has the shaman power of his uncle, mixed with the power to manipulate the plants, and wants to save her uncle of Underworld and restores him to the ground. She is Good. * Anubis - The leader of a race of beings, half human and half jackal , inspired by ancient Egypt. His kingdom is called Ramse and was won by Shao Kahn, but they fled, leaving only a kingdom destroyed to Shao Kahn. Now he returns to recuparar your kingdom and joins the flat ground against the ambitions of Kitana and Liu Kang. He is Good. * Odaria - A blonde-haired, blue-eyed warrior of Edenia who wants to free Edenia from Outworld domain. To do so, she battles against Tanya and Rain and their troops. She wears a red suit mixed with gold. She is Good. * Maki - A powerful sorceress of Outworld, she destroyed the copies of Mileena thanks to a powerful spell created by her with the help of her magic book. She serves in the court of Kotal Kahn as her biggest ally. She is neutral. * Dylan Jacob - The Son of Kano. With the death of his father at the hands of Sonya Blade, he wants to avenge his death, and takes the Black Dragon as its new leader. He is Bad. * Richard Stryker - The nephew of Kurtis Stryker as Nightcrow is Nightwolf's niece, joins Cassie Cage team to save the world. He is Good. He is the boyfriend of Cassie Cage. * Tak - New companion for Ferra, replacing Torr. Tak is the rider who chose Ferra and controls her, so as Ferra made Torr in Mortal Kombat X, It's still alive in the process of transformation of Ferra and Tak. He is neutral as Ferra. * Vapor - She is the Female version of Smoke and Smoke's Sister. Vapor's hair is Light Gray.She is Neutral. * Oceana - She is the Mermaid, who lives in the Ocean.Her hair color is Blue-Green (Teal) Hair.Oceana's Bra is the Clam Sea Shells.Her clothing is Rainbow colors and her Mermaid fins are big.She is Caucasian.She has Sea Creatures on her as Oceana's weapons, such as Crab claws, Jellyfish, Mermaid fins, Eels,Octopus,Killer Whale,Shark,Starfish,Seahorse,and her fighting moves and one of Oceana's fighting moves is her Swimming.She is neutral. * Nightmare - He is the brand new Kharacter Male Ninja,Who is very scary enough for him to Fight.Nightmare is half Monster half Male Ninja.He is bad!! * Tinkamado - Trained by Scorpion in his teen years.Tinkamado,aka Tink,this time traveling warrior decided to team up with Cassie Cage and the gang in order to become victorious in future battles with all of them.his actions lie in your hands.Will you help him or kill him? * Fox - the 10,000 a year lycan of edenia fox was twisted by the take over of edenia by shao kahn. She convinced herself that lycans were the only race worthy of exixtance. She then went to earth relem to find its lycan only to find that Wolf was unwilling to join her because he was freinds with lin kuie warrior tundra. * Flame - A female version of Scorpion and Scorpion's sister with possible powers of Scorpion contains Scorpion's weapons such as Kunai Spear and Scorpion's sword. Flame has wielded the knife and Scorpion's hellfire,fires and spear * Hydro - He was a warrior from Earthrealm who was a member of the Lin Kuei clan. He appears in the Mortal Kombat: Blood & Thunder'' comic books, and Mortal Kombat: Legacy. 6097473.jpg|Maki,Sorceress Swat-police-logo-vest.jpg|Richard Stryker,Stryker's Nephew Imagem.JPG|Tak,Ferra's New Companion CZgX7GWWEAEIABL.JPG|Anubis,Egyptian Jackal CaYUfzcW4AAftVD.JPG|Odaria,The Queen of Edenia CbDc6HZXEAEmtIi.JPG|Nightcrow,Nightwolf's Niece Vapor Smoke's Sister.jpg|Vapor,Smoke's Sister Oceana The Mermaid.jpg|Oceana,The Mermaid Dylan Jacob.jpg|Dylan Jacob,Kano's Son A6e8c8ec1cabbbc45d729a7f238b27d5-d8r7h13.png|Tinkamado 1d6595feae3c64d9349d132267602778.jpg|Nightmare HYDRO-fan-art-296x300.jpg|Hydro request__araceli_by_wobblelikeajelly-d9upkt8.jpg|Flame,Scorpion's Sister mortal_kombat_oc__fox_by_foowd.jpg|Fox Bosses *Shang Tsung (Sub-Boss 1) *Orochi Hell Beast or Moloch or Goro or Motaro (Sub-Boss 2) (Who the player fights is chosen at random.Just like Goro or Kintaro from Mortal Kombat 9). *Sindel (Sub-Boss 3) (in the third round,Sindel Transformed into a Monster with Vampire Fangs and Vampire Attitude). *Dark Raiden (Final Boss) - (In the third round, Raiden gets a more menacing appearance, after corrupting the Fear Sanctuary, with his bat like wings and the face of a demon of fear, more worse than Shinnok). Guest Kharacters (Exclusive PS4) *Clark Beckham - He is the Runner-up from American Idol Season 14.Clark is the Soulful and Powerhouse Musician and Performer from Nashville,Tennessee.His Weapons are His MP3 Player,His Accoustic Guitar,His Electric Guitar,His Keyboard,His Piano,The Symbols,Throwing Records,Compact Disks,His Incredible Singing Vocals and Yelling Vocals.Clark Beckham is the very first American Idol Alumni to be in the Video game and in Mortal Kombat.He's very good and very talented. *Kratos - the "Ghost of Sparta", is a video game character from Sony Santa Monica's God of War series, which is loosely based on Greek mythology.He was the Guest Character on Mortal Kombat 9 2011 Komplete Edition.Exclusive PS4 and PS5. *Spawn - He is a 1997 American supernatural superhero horror film based on the comic book character of the same name, written by Todd McFarlane and published by Image Comics.Exclusive PS4 and PS5. *Stephen "Twitch" Boss - His real name is Stephen Boss aka Twitch.He is the Dancer from Movies and Television shows.Twitch is the Runner-up from the Television Dancing Series,So You Think You Can Dance.He can dance into mostly Hip Hop.He can dance into Jazz,Contemperary,and whatever Twitch can dance with his style to it.Twitch is the very first So You Think You Can Dance Allstar to be in the Video game and in Mortal Kombat.His Weapons are His dance moves,His cape to fly,and his Glowing Effects.Twitch mostly wears a T-Shirt with the letter T on it with His Superhero Suit and He sometimes wears his glasses.Twitch is very good and his skills. Stephen-Twitch-Boss-5th-Annual-Celebration-0agHIjd5fvql.jpg|Twitch,The Dancer and All star from So You Think You Can Dance Clark Beckham.jpg|Clark Beckham,The Soulful Powerhouse Singer and Musician from American Idol i8x2tP.jpg|Spawn Kratos_God_of_War_III.png|Kratos,MK9 and God of War Guest Kharacters (Exclusive Xbox One) * King Kong - King Kong is a giant movie monster, resembling a colossal ape, that has appeared in various media since 1933. The character first appeared in the 1933 film King Kong, which received universal acclaim upon its initial release and re-releases. The film was remade in 1976 and 2005. The character has become one of the world's most famous movie icons, having inspired countless sequels, remakes, spin-offs, imitators, parodies, cartoons, books, comics, video games, theme park rides, and even a stage play.His role in the different narratives varies, ranging from a rampaging monster to a tragic antihero. * Shadow Priest - He is from the World of Warcraft.Shadow Priest is a specialization of the Priest class who have put the majority of their talents into the Shadow Tree. Priest interested in soloing and PvP usually select a heavy amount of Shadow talents, as Shadow spells dole out high DPS. This priest lack the healing power of priests specialized in the Holy and Discipline trees, but is formidable opponent in PvP. *Medusa - She was a monster, a Gorgon, generally described as a winged human female with a hideous face and living venomous snakes in place of hair. Gazers on her face would turn to stone. Most sources describe her as the daughter of Phorcys and Ceto,though the author Hyginus (Fabulae Preface) makes Medusa the daughter of Gorgon and CetoAccording to Hesiod and Aeschylus, she lived and died on an island named Sarpedon, somewhere near Cisthene. *Athena Asamiya - A Japanese schoolgirl-like video game character from the former video game series Psycho Soldier and The King of Fighters King Kong 2005.jpg|King Kong Priest2-350x274.jpg|Shadow Priest from World of Warcraft medusa_by_candra-d9mnmxy.jpg|Medusa Athena_asamiya_xi.jpg|Athena Asamiya DLC'S *Jarek - Character DLC, but present in the story mode, he is a member of the Black Dragon and appears in the chapter of Li Mei, in a frustrated attempt to kill Sonya Blade with Tasia and Dylan Jacob and Sub-Zero chapter at the behest of Frost paid good money to kill the master Lin Kuei and steal his sacred amulet, but Tasia, Dylan and he is defeated by Sub-Zero and frozen until the arrival of the special forces. *Tasia - Another DLC character, playable for the first time, her first appearance was in MK Special Forces, is present in history how Jarek and is part of the Black Dragon, now under the leadership of the son of Kano, Dylan Jacob. *Kobra - Another Mortal Kombat character debuted in 2004 game MK Deception. It will be a DLC character Kobra.png|Kobra MKA Jarek.jpg|Jarek femme_fatale_by_sso02v-d3clr5l.png|Tasia Guest Kharacters (Exclusive Nintendo Switch) *Gambit - is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, commonly in association with the X-Men. *Mabel "Madea" Simmons - She is a fictional character created and portrayed by Tyler Perry. The character is a tough elderly black woman.Vindictive in nature, Madea gets even in a bad way;in fact, when asked why she felt the need to get somebody all the time, Madea answered: "Well when you gettin' got and somebody done got you and you go get them, when you get 'em, everybody's gon' get got.Adding to this, Madea is highly overreactive,Willing to threaten the use of deadly weapons;destroy property; use physical violence; take on the law; and use any and all means necessary to show up an offending party.Incorrigible in her overreactive ways.Her Weapons are her Chainsaw,Her Machine Gun,Her car to run the other fighters over,throwing stuff,and Her aggressive fighting moves. *Ryu - Also known as Ryu Hoshi. He is a fictional character, the protagonist of Capcom's Street Fighter series. tyler-perry-in-a-madea-christmas-movie-1.jpg|Mabel "Madea" Simmons Gambit-Comics-Cover.jpg|Gambit Ryu.png|Ryu from Street Fighter Non-playable Kharacters *Shinnok - His head is seen on an altar in the underworld in a pure state of putrefaction. *Quan Chi - His tomb is seen in the story mode and cited as dead by Scorpion. *Shao Kahn - It appears on the Kotal Kahn's ending. As cited as Shao Kahn appears on the Shao Kahn's tomb, he's faint in the Shao Kahn's tomb, his MK9 look *Baraka - It appears in Mileena's ending, as cited as dead by D'Vorah. *Johnny Cage - Becoming a revenant, is now a teacher for the new warriors and reattaches her marriage to Sonya Blade, they are now a real family. *Sonya Blade - Becoming a revenant, but remains in charge, only advises the new generation of warriors. *Jax - Becoming a revenant, he lives with his wife, Vera Briggs, but from time to time trains young people. *Kano - He was murdered by revenant Sonya Blade, now his son, Dylan Jacob wants vengeance for his death. *Ashrah - Help Sareena to escape the Underworld and warn the heroes of Plan-land, more then she also ends up having to flee to Earth. *Kenshi - He turned director and coach of the new generation of warriors. *Onaga - He will be seen at the End of the Story Mode for Onaga's Return. *Daegon - Cited as Assassinated by Kenshi and Takeda. *Blaze - Guardian of the last dragon egg, where the soul of Onaga is stuck. *Nitara - It appears at the end of the story mode. *Hatchepsut - The wife of Anubis a jackal female and queen of Ramse kingdom *Khaian & Semken - The sons of Anubis and Hatshepsut, two jackals pups. *People Jackal - It appears in the story mode to see Anubis win Kotal Kahn and have your free realm of merger with Outworld. *Edenians - The legendary people of Kitana, they appear in the story mode, make Odaria the new queen of Edenia after releasing this kingdom merged with Outworld and have sent execute Rain, the Edenian traitor. *Emerald - Advisor Odaria, is a Edenian. *Striker, Kabal, Nightwolf - Characters murdered in MK9, continue as the underworld specters. *Sindel - One of the underworld specters, she and Raiden are the co-rulers of the NetherRealm. Animals in MK XI * Borgus - Maki's pet owl, she is faithful to her owner and does everything for her. Maki uses it as an attack on the variations "Sorceress" and "Witchcraft". * Panthor - The pet raven of Nightcrow, just as Keeva was the wolf of Pet of Nightwolf, all that Panthor see, Nightcrow also see, as Borgus, he can be used as attacks blows in the variations "Spirit" and "Shaman". Arenas *Netherrealm - Hell, now ruled by Raiden and Sindel. *Netherrealm Secret Caves - secret caves that are the refuge of demons. *Outworld Market - The old market of Outworld that appears in Mortal Kombat X, now returns with more details. *Edenia's Throne Room - The room of Edenia Palace throne that was governed by Sindel and King Jerrod, Odaria now is the new queen and rule this place. *Edenia's Colosseum - As Kahn's Arena, the arena is in Edenian style, enhanced with gold and precious stones, where Kotal Kahn is defeated by Odaria and finally gives the release of Edenia. *Ramse Desert - A desert in Ramses kingdom that looks like an Egyptian conflicts desert, but are the jackal people that appears in hieroglyphics, oasis and palm trees has inspired in Ancient Egypt. *Pyramid Ramse - A similar pyramid with those of ancient Egypt, and the Jackals theme with hieroglyphics in walls with a dark orange color, torches with fire in opinions and jackals soldiers. Ramse is in the kingdom which is then freed from the merger with Outworld after the defeat of Kotal Kahn to Anubis. * Shirai Ryu Temple - It is somewhat like the Lin Kuei temple, but in Japanese style, time flower gardens and the statue of Amaterasu, the sun goddess in Japan and goddess symbol of Shiray Riu clan, in this chapter, Scorpion fight with Cassie Cage team to give them a lesson in complicity with Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. *Special Forces Headquarter - The site appears in Mortal Kombat X, is now inhabited by the people of Li Mei, but the military remain in place. *Jinsei Chamber -The old house of Jin Sei returns, Raiden tries to corrupt the place again, as did Shinnok, but their actions are frustrated by Fujin. *Destroyed City - The old town that appeared in Mortal Kombat X. *Bell Tower - Returns with more life and full of bats and crows, is where is the chapter of Bo Rai Cho. *Niagara Falls - A landscape of the Land Plan that is real, Cassie Cage Maki defeat you wanted to do a spell to create a protective shield for Outworld but would destroy the whole place and Cassie Cage prevents. *Lin Kuei Temple - Another area that returns in this place, Sub-Zero defeat the Black Dragon members, who wanted to steal his amulet. *Fear Sanctuary - A sanctuary where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the contrary the Sky Temple, this place is gloomy, with statues of gargoyles and monsters, which attacks all through fear. *Inner Sanctum -The inner of the Fear Sanctuary, where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the final battle against Raiden occurs at this location in the Chapter of Nightcrow. Modes Single Player Modes *Story Mode - see this Arcade Ladder - Including Beginners Tower (5), Intermediate Tower (7), Advanced Tower (10), Expert Tower (20), Legends Tower (All) and Endless Tower (Infinite), all 6 Towers differ according to number of Kombatants and you go through before fighting sub-bosses,Shang Tsung, and Orochi Hell-Beast or Moloch or Goro and final Boss,Raiden, Endless Tower has no boss or sub-bosses *Versus Mode - You can either fight the computer or watch the computer control both sides *Living Towers (Online) - include Hourly, Daily and Premier Towers which are full of challenges *Challenge Tower -300 Challenges are waiting for you in this mode, win all Challenges to get unlockable Costumes and Variations throughout time *Test Your Skills (Includes Might, Sight, Luck and Strike) *Survival Mode Multiplayer Modes *Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are. *Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer. *Versus Mode(Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster player who does the challenge, wins the challenge. *Team Battle /Battle Royale ( Online and Offline) - ( you can fight a team battle alongside other players in a 2v2v2 , 3v3 or Free For All). *Faction Wars returns.King Of The Hill (Online Only) Konquest Mode Konquest Mode was originated and debuted from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and later returned in Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Konquest Mode can should return in the next game of the franchise. Alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, learn variations from kharacters such as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn in missions or by challenges. Online Konquest A new mode that player's created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, learn variations from kharacters such as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges. Variations *Anubis- Teether Warrior, God Warrior, Egyptian Warrior, *Athena Asamiya- Psycho Soldier, Psychos, Edenian (Exclusive Xbox One) *Bo Rai Cho- Bartitsu, Dragon Breath, Drunken Master, *Cassie Cage- Hollywood, Brawler, Spec Ops, *Chameleon- Color Changer,Lizzard,Vanish, *Clark Beckham- Singer, Yelling, Musical Instruments.(PS4 Exclusive) *Cyrax- Bomber,Blade Storm,Hunter, *D'Vorah- Venomous, Brood Mother, Swarm Queen, *Darrius- Terrorist,Ambitious,Red Dragon, *Drahmin-'' Kun-Lo,Tormented,Goliath, *Dylan Jacob- Commando, Cybernetic, Cutthroat, *Ermac- Mystic, Spectral, Master Of Souls, *Erron Black- Marksman, Gunslinger, Outlaw, *Fox- Lycan,Ba Gua,Edenian, *Frost- Lin Kuei, Snowflake, Icestorm, *Fujin- Hurricane, Tornado, Wind God, *Flame - Fire God, Burning Master, Shirai Ryu, *Gambit- Card Thrower,Kinetic Energy,Mutant, (Exclusive Nintendo Swich) *Goro- Dragon Fangs,Kuatan Warrior,Tigrar Fury, *Havik- Contortionist,No Mercy,Warlock, *Hotaru- Firefly,Seidan,Dictator, *Hydro- Cyber Warrior,Water Warrior,Splasher, *Jacqui Briggs- High Tech,Full-Auto,Shotgun, *Jade- Mournful,Baleful,Vengeful, *Jarek- Thief, Criminal, Killer, *Kai- Shaolin Heat,Capoeira,Blunt Force, *Khameleon - Phantasm,Outworld Nature,Crystal, *King Kong - Monster,Anti-Hero,Ape,(Xbox One Exclusive) *Kobra - Kickboxing, Shorin Ryu, Bozo Mimi *Kira- Bayonet,Terrorist,Butterfly, *Kitana- Royal Storm, Assassin, Mournful, *Kotal Kahn- Blood God, Sun God, War God, *Kratos- God of War, Spartan, Destroyer.(PS4 Exclusive) *Kung Jin- Ancestral, Bojutsu, Shaolin, *Kung Lao- Hatless, Hat Trick, Tempest, *Li Mei- Outworld, Flashing, Enlightened, *Liu Kang- Dragon's Fire, Dualist, Flame Fist, *Mabel "Madea" Simmons- Vulnerable,Hilarious,Fighter, (Exclusive Nintendo Switch) *Maki- Sorceress, Witchcraft, Mirror Magic, *Medusa- Snake,Venomous,Gorgoneion,(Xbox Exclusive) *Mileena- Ethereal,Ravenous,Piercing, *Moloch- Chained Orb,lumbering Oni,Beast Lord, *Motaro- Centaur,Killer,Stallion, *Nightcrow- Spirit, Shaman, Plants, *Nightmare- Scary Ninja,Haunted,Terror, *Noob Saibot- Wraith,Dark Master,Mythic, *Oceana- Mermaid,Sea Creatures,Fish *Odaria- Edenia, Amazon, Queen, *Orochi Hell Beast- Fire Master, Devil's Fire, Enemy, *Raiden- Displacer, Storm Lord, Thunder God, *Reptile- Deceptive, Noxious, Nimble, *Richard Stryker- Specialist, Bomb Attack, SWAT, *Rain- Storm, Thunder Cloud, Rainy Water *Ryu- Ansatsuken, World Warrior, Shotokan (Exclusive Nintendo Switch) *Sareena- Angelic, Demonic, Human, *Scorpion- Ninjutsu, Hellfire, Inferno,, *Sektor- Robotic,Pyromaniac,Tekunin, *Shadow Priest- Shadow Warrior,Shadow Powers,Bishop,(Xbox One Exclusive) *Shang Tsung- Cursed, Soul Thief, Transformist, *Shujinko- Shaolin Monk,Student,Sword Master, *Sindel- Banshee,Screamer,Prehensile, *Skarlet- Blood Queen,Kunai,Serpent, *Spawn- Reluctant,Evil,Anti-Hero,(PS4 Exclusive) *Sub Zero- Grandmaster,Glacier,Lin Kuei, *Smoke- Smoking, Burned Smoke, Pandora, *Tak/Ferra- Ruthless, Vicious, Lackey, *Takeda Takahashi- Shiray Ryu, Lasher, Ronin, *Tanya- Kobu-Jutsu, Dragon Naginata, Pyromancer, *Tasia- Seductive, Black Dragon, Deadly, *Tinkamado- Time Travel,Charming,Blue Flames, *Tremor- Crystalline, Metallic, Aftershock, *tWitch- Dancer,Superhero,Glowing.(PS4 Exclusive) *Vapor- Vaporizer, Smoke Lady, Ashes, Alternate Costumes *Anubis - Pharaoh. *Bo Rai Cho - MK Deception. *Cassie Cage - Civil Clothes. *Chameleon -Rainbow Ninja *Cyrax - Human *D'Vorah - Wasp. *Darrius - Ninja *Drahmin - Warrior *Dylan Jacob - Raper. *Ermac - Ninja MK X. *Erron Black - Without mask. *Fox - Lycan Ninja *Frost - MK DA. *Flame - Without mask. *Fujin - Samurai God. *Havik - Warrior *Hotaru - MK Deception. *Hydro - Human *Jacqui Briggs - Military MK X *Jade - Ninja MK 9 2011 *Jarek - Jarek MK 4 *Kai - MK Armageddon. *Khameleon - Ghost *Kobra - MK Deception *Kira - MK Deception *Kitana - Kitana MKX *Kotal Kahn - Emperor Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin - Shaolin Monk *Kung Lao - MKX alive.. *Li Mei - Warrior. *Liu Kang - MKX alive. *Maki - Sorceress Warrior. *Mileena - Mileena MKX. *Nightcrow - Raven Costume. *Nightmare - Monster. *Noob Saibot - Human. *Raiden - God of thunder *Reptile - MK X Costume. *Richard Stryker - Recruit. *Rain - Rain MKX *Oceana - Woman *Odaria - Queen of Edenia *Sareena - Human *Scorpion - Hanzo Hasashi. *Sektor - Human *Shang Tsung - MK3. *Shujinko- Warrior *Sindel - Witch *Skarlet - Blood Warrior *Sub-Zero - Kuai Liang. *Smoke - Human *Tak/Ferra - Slaves *Takeda Takahashi - Samurai. *Tanya - MK 4. *Tasia - MK Special Forces *Tinkamado - Ninja *Tremor - MK Special Forces *Vapor - Revealed mask. Note: Characters like Jarek, Tasia,and Kobra do have Alternate Costumes for being DLC's, although Jarek and Tasia participate in the story mode. And these characters Clark Beckham,Kratos,tWitch,and Spawn also doesn't have Alternate Costumes for being just guest characters out of the story, exclusive only the PS4. Shadow Priest,Medusa,and King Kong, Athena are also just Guest Characters out of the story, exclusive only the Xbox.Orochi Hell-Beast,Moloch,Motaro,and Goro doesn't has alternate costume, because what They are sub-bosses. Quotes Right after Players select a Fighter,Each Character says Quotes. *Anubis - "Welcome to Egypt" *Athena Asamiya - "Athena! Here we go!" *Bo Rai Cho - "Got Drunk,Go back to Sleep" *Cassie Cage - "You're down in one hit" *Chameleon -"Looking for someone" *Clark Beckham - "I've got Music to your ears" *Cyrax - "All Sytems Activated" *D'Vorah - "You will feel my Hive" *Darrius- "Hell yeah,I'm ready" *Drahmin - "I'm ready for your death" *Dylan Jacob - "You'll never beat me" *Ermac - "Your Soul must die" *Erron Black - "I'm worst than an Ordinary Cowboy" *Fox - "Never mess with the Lycan" *Frost - "For the Lin Kuei" *Flame - "For the Shirai Ryu" *Fujin - "Hang on for the ride of your life" *Gambit - "Face My Victory" *Goro - "Watch what Goro can do" *Havik - "Come and get some" *Hotaru - "Your death is happening" *Hydro - "You will be Wet Completely" *Jacqui Briggs - "Time for some fun" *Jade - "How easy is this" *Jarek - It's time for you to die" *Kai - "Let's get This started" *Khameleon - "Come on We Fight" *King Kong - (Roaring) *Kobra -"The American karate begins yourself" *Kira -"I am here to kill you" *Kitana - "You will suffer the Consequences" *Kotal Kahn - "My Rules not yours" *Kratos - "I will Destroy you" *Kung Jin - "It's Adventure Time" *Kung Lao - "My Hat will kill you" *Li Mei - "You will be done" *Liu Kang - "For the Dragon's Fire" *Mabel "Madea" Simmons - "I'm Ma to the damm D.E.A Hellur" *Maki - "I'll put a spell on you for my will" *Medusa - "Bite you if you dare" *Mileena - "Ladies dancing, i will have my evil sister" *Moloch - (Roaring) *Motaro - "Come Forward if you Dare" *Nightcrow - "Give me whatever you've got" *Nightmare - (Roaring Sound) *Noob Saibot - "Fear my Darkness side" *Oceana - "Dive in and surround my Sea" *Odaria - "I Rule Edenia" *Orochi Hell Beast - (Roaring) *Raiden - "I'm here to Strike you from Thunder" *Reptile - "I will tear your flesh" *Richard Stryker - "You're in Serious Trouble Pal" *Rain - "So much this, it's rainy" *Ryu - "The world warrior has begun. Get serious" *Sareena - "It's Showtime" *Scorpion - "Come Here,It's time to fight" *Sektor - "Kombat Motive Engaged" *Shadow Priest - "Fear my Shadow *Shang Tsung - "You will face my Challenge" *Shujinko - "I'm up for a Challenge" *Sindel - "Your Guts are Weak" *Skarlet - "I will drink your blood from your flesh" *Spawn - "Prepare to Die" *Sub Zero - "You will feel the Winter Chill" *Smoke - "My smoking that from fire, where there is Smoke" *Tak/Ferra - "Double your Chances to die" *Takeda - "Let the games begin" *Tanya - "No Conversations,Let's do this" *Tasia - "I'll fight for the Black Dragon" *Tinkamado - "Let's Turn back time" *Tremor - "This is your Last Battle" *Stephen "tWitch" Boss - "I'm ready to bust a move" *Vapor - "Smoke from Fire" Voice Over Actors/Actresses for each Character '''Character: Voice Actor or Actress:' *Anubis -------------------- *Athena Asamiya ------------------------ *Bo Rai Cho ----------------- *Cassie Cage ---------------- *Chameleon ---------------- *Clark Beckham --------------- *Cyrax -------------------------- *D'Vorah ---------------------- *Darrius----------------------- *Drahmin --------------------- *Dylan Jacob --------------- *Ermac ---------------------- *Erron Black --------------- *Fox ------------------------- *Frost ----------------------- *Flame ----------------------- *Fujin ------------------- *Havik -------------------- *Hotaru --------------------- *Hydro --------------------- *Jacqui Briggs ------------ *Jade ----------------------- *Jarek ----------------- *Kai -------------------- *Khameleon ------------- *Mileena ------------------ *Moloch-------------------- *Motaro ------------------ *Nightcrow ---------------- *Nightmare --------------- *Noob Saibot------------- *Oceana ------------------ *Odaria ------------------- *Orochi Hell Beast ------ *Raiden ------------------- *Reptile -------------------- *Richard Stryker ---------- *Rain ---------- *Ryu ---------- *Sareena -------------------- *Scorpion -------------------- *Sektor ----------------------- *Shadow Priest ------------- *Shang Tsung --------------- *Shujinko --------------------- *Sindel------------------------ *Skarlet ---------------------- *Spawn ---------------------- *Sub Zero ------------------- *Smoke ------------------- *Tak/Ferra ------------------- *Takeda ---------------------- *Tanya ------------------------ *Tasia ------------------------- *Tinkamado ------------------- *Tremor ------------------------ *Stephen "tWitch" Boss ------ *Vapor --------------------------- Updates * Mortal Kombat: Unchained 2 Mortal Kombat: Unchained 2 Mortal Kombat: Unchained 2 is a update of Mortal Kombat XI. Contains characters, new moves, new fatalities for the characters. it will be released in April 19, 2019 for PC, Xbox One, PS4 and Nintendo Switch Endings * List of Edings Mortal Kombat XI __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __NOEDITSECTION__